<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotdogs and Crime Fighting by ScarecrowLullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451350">Hotdogs and Crime Fighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowLullaby/pseuds/ScarecrowLullaby'>ScarecrowLullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Chilling with the Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Average day in the life of an Avenger, Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers says no swearing, Steve Rogers will never live down telling Tony to mind his Language, This isn't slash but you can think of it like that if you want, Uncle Clint, Uncle Hawkeye, funcle clint, funcle hawkeye, spiderbro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:03:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowLullaby/pseuds/ScarecrowLullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Hawk-Clint?” Peter started, changing the name halfway through when he saw the look the man gave him. “My suit doesn’t really have pockets… so I don’t have my wallet. Could I borrow money for the hotdogs?”</p><p> </p><p>Yep, there it was. Almost every Avenger’s suit had pockets, except for the spidey suit. Stark could make him bulletproof, give him a parachute, and put an AI in his mask, but for some reason, the man had neglected to put pockets in the kid’s suit. Typical. Clint’s own kids were at the age where they started asking for money, though, so he couldn’t say he wasn’t used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, yea,” he chuckled, pulling his wallet out. “You better get me a cold bottle of water, though. None of the ones that have been sitting out in the sun half the day.” He handed the kid a twenty, shaking his head in amusement. How did a 15-year-old manage to end up fighting crime in a spandex onesie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Chilling with the Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotdogs and Crime Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I live! It has been a hot minute since I posted something, so I figured it was time to arise from the grave. I've been watching a ton of MCU during quarantine, and it's inspired me to get some fics going. I'm new to Marvel for the most part, though, so I hope I did okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Hawkeye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Clint, kid. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it would be a bad idea to swing down to the street and buy hotdogs in my suit?” Peter peered over the edge of his web hammock, stomach growling as the smell of fresh hotdogs reached them from the street below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you don’t bring me back a couple of them,” Clint laughed. “I’d get them myself, but the elevator isn’t nearly as fast as just freefalling most of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get you some!” Peter chirped, eager to please any member of the Avengers. He may have started getting used to being around them, but he couldn’t deny that he was still starstruck around them. How cool was it that he got to hang out with the Avengers almost every day??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long, almost awkward silence passed and Peter still hadn’t descended to the street below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Pete?” Clint asked, almost certain he knew what was coming next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hawk-Clint?” Peter started, changing the name halfway through when he saw the look the man gave him. “My suit doesn’t really have pockets… so I don’t have my wallet. Could I borrow money for the hotdogs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep, there it was. Almost every Avenger’s suit had pockets, except for the spidey suit. Stark could make him bulletproof, give him a parachute, and put an AI in his mask, but for some reason, the man had neglected to put pockets in the kid’s suit. Typical. Clint’s own kids were at the age where they started asking for money, though, so he couldn’t say he wasn’t used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea,” he chuckled, pulling his wallet out. “You better get me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> bottle of water, though. None of the ones that have been sitting out in the sun half the day.” He handed the kid a twenty, shaking his head in amusement. How did a 15-year-old manage to end up fighting crime in a spandex onesie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mr. Hawkeye!” Peter said, grabbing the money and rolling out of his hammock. He let himself fall about 20 stories before catching himself with a web and swinging the rest of the way down to the hot dog stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a kid,” Clint laughed to himself. For someone that had survived an entire building being dropped on him by his prom date’s dad, he was still innocent and cheerful beyond belief. It was no wonder Nat had taken a liking to him. He made a mental note never to mention the building thing around Tony, though. The kid hadn’t told him about it because if Tony hadn’t taken the suit away, it might not have happened. It was a smart move. Knowing Tony, if he found out he’d go on another guilt trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long before Pete was swinging back up to sit next to Clint on the edge of their chosen skyscraper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy was super nice! He didn’t even make me pay! He also asked me for my autograph! How cool is that?” Peter handed over two of the hotdogs, an icy bottle of water, and the money Clint had given him. “What?” he asked when Clint raised an eyebrow. Peter was already through his first of four hotdogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just surprised I got any change back. My kids always tend to forget that part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hawkeye, it’s your money, though. Why would I keep it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, kid. Don’t let the world change you,” Clint smiled, starting in on his own food. “And if you keep calling me Mr. Hawkeye, I’m telling Steve I saw you posing with his shield in the mirror.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No way! That’s so unfair! It was only one time! Don’t do that, Mr. America will never let me live it down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better start calling me Clint, then.” The man smiled. It was too easy to get the kid riled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you're the worst.” Peter finished his third hotdog, talking through the last of it as he chewed. “I mean, not really, I think you’re pretty cool. Kinda like a funcle, you know? It kinda sucks that we were fighting when we met. I definitely wanted to stop and ask you guys for autographs, but I don’t think Mr. Stark would have like that. He was all like “Captain America has gone crazy and we need to take him down!" I was just excited to be an Avenger.” Peter shrugged and inhaled his fourth hot dog before Clint had even finished his second. “I hope you guys aren’t mad about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk with your mouthful, Pete.” The father in Clint showed for a second, but he quickly reminded himself that Peter was more Tony’s kid than anyone else’s. It takes a village to raise a child, though. Wasn’t that how the phrase went? Well, then again, he guessed it would be the Avengers instead of a village in this case. “Everyone likes you too much to stay mad at you, Pete. Don’t worry about it. It’s said and done, now. We’re all just trying to move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, you guys are super cool as a team. When you saved the city from those giant alien ships? That was so awesome! Especially when Mr. Stark flew into that portal with the bomb.” He took a loud sip of his soda, wiping ketchup onto the part of his suit that covered his hand. “You know where I was when all that was happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint raised an eyebrow, knowing he was going to find out either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>school</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Can you believe that? They put us into lockdown and wouldn’t even let us look out the windows! It was so lame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it was kinda dangerous to be near a window during that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Spider-Man, though! I would have been fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does your school know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t tell them I’m Spider-Man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they wouldn’t have known you’d be fine, now would they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yea, I guess that’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint shook his head and polished off the last of his hot dog just as their comms crackled to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Underoos, Legolas, if you’re done chatting it up, we would really appreciate it if you graced us with your presence!” Tony’s voice was drowned out by a loud bang and the sound of crunching metal. “I’m sending coordinates to Karen, get your asse-butts down here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’s time to go,” Peter said excitedly, pulling his mask back down. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” Clint replied, slinging his bow over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you down there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Peter laughed, grabbing the older man by the vest. “Just hold on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, do not take me web-slinging with yo- FUCK!” Before Clint had the chance to finish protesting, Peter jumped over the edge of the building, dragging the other Avenger with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LANGUAGE!” The entire team said in unison over the com.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Steve said, sounding distressed. “It was one time, can you please let that go already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you give us something better to replace it with,” Nat laughed. “Good luck with that one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>